Dream Users Free For All
Summary Welcome to Rewind Rumble, this is the 33th match. This match is rematch of Madotsuki VS Freddy from the RR Challenge. It going to be free for all for all dream users, now get ready for it! Featuring Roasters A Free for All with 25 roasters. We have: Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Cresseila (Pokémon) Princess Luna (My Little Pony) Lucemon (Digimon) Doremy Sweet (Touhou Project) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Laughing Jack (Creepypasta) Antasma (Mario Bros.) Neeko (League of Legends) Koishi Komeiji (Touhou Project) Azelf (Pokémon) Illumina (Sonic The Hedgehog Verse) Princess Celestia (My Little Pony) Lunala (Pokémon) Mesprit (Pokémon) Nightmare (Kirby Verse) Ougi Oishino (Monogatari) Cosmic Owl (Adventure Time) Uxie (Pokémon) Echidna (Re:Zero) Nemurin (Magical Girl Rising Project) Mary (Dreaming Mary) Dracula Pachinko (Castlevania) Dream Users Roasters Madotsuki Madotsuki (窓付き) is the playable protagonist of Yume Nikki. She's one of the characters in Yume Nikki with an established name, since characters require a name for the menu screen in RPG Maker games. As with virtually everything else in the game, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. Although there's no indication nor canon of age given in the game, fanwork often depicts her as a young person with the knife effect active. Freddy Kruger Frederick Charles Krueger, referred to as Freddy Krueger and Fred Krueger, is a serial killer and the main antagonist of the horror movie, A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. A family man on the surface, Freddy was actually the serial killer known as the "Springwood Slasher". When he was caught and subsequently released on a technicality, the parents of his victims tracked him to the boiler room of the power plant he once worked at and burned him alive. Freddy was offered the chance to continue after his physical death, becoming a dream demon that could enter his victims' dreams and kill them in the Dream World, which would thus cause their death in the physical world and absorb their souls afterwards. As revenge upon the people who burned him to death, he targeted those people's children, who were obviously older than most or all of his pre-death victims. Doctor Doom Doctor Victor Von Doom is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer-editor Stan Lee and artist/co-plotter Jack Kirby, the character made his debut in The Fantastic Four #5 (July 1962). The monarch of the fictional nation Latveria, Doom is usually depicted both as a principal archenemy and ally of Mister Fantastic and the Fantastic Four, though he has come into conflict with other superheroes as well, including Spider-Man, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, the X-Men, and the Avengers. Cresseila Cresselia (Japanese: クレセリア Kureseria) is a Psychic-Type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. She's Darkrai's rival. Princess Luna Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon or Night Mare Moon when transformed or under certain other circumstances, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the main antagonist of the season one premiere of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Nightmare Moon. She's also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon is called by her respective early names Princess Selena/Night Mare in another depiction. Lucemon Lucemon is an Angel Digimon. It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, a long period of darkness was summoned due to Lucemon's later "Rebellion". Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It's said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial Digimon. Doremy Sweet Doremy Sweet (ドレミー・スイート Doremī Suīto) is a baku and Ruler of the Dream World also the Stage 3 Boss and Midboss in the Extra Stage. In the events of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom, she encounters the heroine because Doremy cannot let humans go to the Lunar Capital physically. After Doremy has been defeated, she warns the heroine that the Lunar Capital is in danger. Bill Cipher Bill Cipher is the true antagonist of the Dinsey XD show, Gravity Falls. He's a triangular dream demon, formerly existent only in the mindscape, who wished to gain access to the real world. He has been running amok in Gravity Falls, Oregon since being summoned by Stanford Pines over thirty years ago. He's known for his mysterious demeanor and sadistic humor. Although he doesn't play a central role in the series until the penultimate Season 1 episode "Dreamscaperers". Bill and the symbol he's based on, the Eye of Providence, appear frequently in Gravity Falls. He was the unseen creator of the cryptograms in the online game Rumble's Revenge. His name and existence is deduced by taking all the capital letters in the cryptograms from Rumble's Revenge, to form the message: "MY NAME IS BILL." Secretly being responsible for many of the most important events of and leading up to the show. Years ago, Bill made contact Stanford, posing as a muse who revealed himself only once every century to a special individual. Tricking Ford into thinking of him as a friend, Bill promised the answers to all of his questions so long as Ford allowed him access to his mind. "Inspiring" him, Ford eventually built a trans-universal portal that he believed would bring answers to important questions, until he discovered the true purpose of the device. The portal would act as a connection between the real world and the realm of nightmares, allowing Bill and his gang of inter-dimensional criminals and monstrosities to pour through, leaving their decaying realm to claim another universe as their own. Laughing Jack Laughing Jack is the titular neutral antagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name and its prequel, The Origin of Laughing Jack. He's a sinister supernatural clown, often posing as an imaginary friend to his victims, who gleefully guts people alive and, usually, replaces their disemboweled organs with candy. He's also murderous. His preferred method of killing is slicing open the stomach of said victim, removing the inards and stuffing the body with candy. Before he kills his victim (usually a young child), he becomes "imaginary friends" with them. Said child is then comfortable with Laughing Jack coming into their room, and will suspect nothing when he murders them. Antasma Antasma is a fictional character and serves as one of the main antagonists of the game Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. He haunts the nightmares and captured Princess Peach. Neeko Neeko is a champion in League of Legends. She can blend into any crowd by borrowing the appearances of others, even absorbing something of their emotional state to tell friend from foe in an instant. No one is ever sure where—or who—Neeko might be, but those who intend to do her harm will soon witness her true colors revealed, and feel the full power of her primordial spirit magic unleashed upon them. Koishi Komeiji Koishi Komeiji (古明地 こいし Komeiji Koishi) is Satori's younger sister. To escape the fear and hatred which other beings feel towards the satori species, she attempted to destroy her mind-reading ability by closing her Third Eye. However, this had the side effect of sealing away her own conscious mind, causing her to lose all thoughts and motives. Koishi first appeared as the Extra stage boss of Subterranean Animism, later as a playable character in Hopeless Masquerade, Urban Legend in Limbo and Antimony of Common Flowers. Her presence cannot be "felt" by anyone unless she has entered their direct field of vision, and is forgotten as soon as she leaves it. In general, she doesn't have a personality. However, children enjoy her presence as one of an imaginary friend, whom they forget about once they grow up. However, as Satori's presence has been made known, even Koishi has begun to be recognized as of late. Azelf Azelf is a Psychic-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It's part of the Lake Guardians along with Uxie and Mesprit. It lives underneath Lake Valor to keep the world in peace. According to legend, Azelf brought a lasting balance to the world. Illumina Illumina (イルミナ Irumina?) is a character in Sonic Shuffle. She's the Goddess of Dreams, the guardian angel of Maginaryworld and the protector of the Precioustone. When Illumina lost faith in herself, she split into two separate beings: Lumina Flowlight and Void. These two would subsequently battle one another until they reunited and brought back Illumina. Princess Celestia Princess Celestia, called Queen Celestia in one comic and early development, is an Alicorn pony, the former co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomena. Lunala Lunala (ルナアーラ Runaa'ara) is a Psychic/Ghost-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It's the mascot for Pokémon Moon. It's Solgaleo's counterpart and one of the two evolved forms of Cosmoem. It alongside Solgaleo and Necrozma, is a member of the Light Trio. Mesprit Mesprit (Japanese: エムリット Emuritto) is a Psychic-type Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon appearing in the Generation IV games. It's part of Sinnoh's Lake Guardians, along with Uxie and Azelf. Nightmare (Kirby Verse) Nightmare (eNeMeE in the English dub of the anime) is a final boss and major character in the Kirby series, despite only making three major appearances in the games. His goal is to spread dark nightmares and influences throughout the galaxy, and uses his cunning wit to accomplish the feat. In his debut, Nightmare is responsible for corrupting the Fountain of Dreams and attempting to spread his nightmares all across Dream Land. King Dedede tries to stop Nightmare from succeeding by breaking the Star Rod, but Kirby unwittingly summons Nightmare when he returns the Rod to the tainted Fountain, and has to defeat Nightmare before his evil plans become reality. He first rose to prominence in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, securing the role of the show's main antagonist. He acts clandestinely behind the scenes through his company, Nightmare Enterprises, to attempt to take over Planet Popstar and conquer the known universe. He has had notable appearances in Kirby's Adventure, its remake, and Kirby Mass Attack, and has been featured in a number of cameos in other games. Ougi Oishino Ougi Oshino (忍野 扇, Oshino Ōgi) is a mysterious character first year at Naoetsu Private High School. Ougi claims to be the niece of Meme Oshino despite having no known family. While commonly referred to as a girl, Ougi first claims to be a male in Suruga Devil in which they state they're a boy and always have been. Ougi is the titular protagonist of four main arcs: Ougi Formula, Ougi Dark, Ougi Light, and Ougi Fright, and of two minor arcs: Ougi Travel and Ougi Reflect. The Cosmic Owl The Cosmic Owl is a cosmic entity known to the inhabitants of Ooo for appearing in Premonition dreams. He seems to have a country-like dialect at first, but speaks in a normal tone from Jake onwards. Initially mysterious, the episode "Hoots" reveals he's a lonely, normal individual. Uxie Uxie (Japanese: ユクシー Yukushii) is a Psychic-type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It's part of the Lake Guardians, along with Mesprit and Azelf, found in the Sinnoh region. Echidna Echidna (エキドナ) is the Witch of Greed. She's one of the primary characters in the fourth arc of the series. After the Sanctuary was released, she transferred her soul into Lewes Meyer and renamed herself as Omega. Nemurin Nemurin (ねむりん), also known by her real name Nemu Sanjou (三条合歓), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She's a 24-year old NEET that spends her time listening to others in the chatroom. Mary (Dreaming Mary) Mary, also known as Mari in the real world, is the protagonist of Dreaming Mary. Her goal is to explore the dream world. Dracula Pachinko Dracula Pachinko is the primary antagonist of the Castlevania series. He's loosely based on the character of the same name in Bram Stoker's novel and the historical figure, Vlad Drăcula. Originally a human called Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula fell into madness after the death of his first wife and became an immortal vampire thanks to the powers of the Crimson Stone. With his dark powers, he built his army of creatures and his fortress, Castlevania. Since the 11th Century, the Belmont Clan stood in opposition to Dracula, and legendary warriors confronted him each time he came back from the dead. He was eventually definitively destroyed in 1999 by the last descendant of the Belmonts. Pre-Fight This FFA was take place in a location from Touhou Project; The Dream World. And there's no prep time. NOW IT'S TIME TO REWIND RUMBLE! Fights Results Post-Analysis Conclusion Credits Next time on Rewind Rumble Category:Episodes Category:What If Battles Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Free for alls Category:Uncompleted Battles Category:Collabs